Meant To Be
by Satine1899
Summary: Christian and Satine are MEANT to be together...forever, past lives all help to tell their story of love. Love at it's best. They teach the world over and OVER again that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "Moulin Rouge!" and all related items such as characters, words and etc. do not belong to me, in fact, a part of me belongs to it. Though Mont Marte and New Paris do.I guess.  
  
Note: The whole French searching for a new life and immigrating to England is fictional.  
  
  
  
Before  
  
  
  
Christian James was the prodigal son of no one. He was an orphan. An orphan at the Red Mill Orphanage. He was taken under the wing of the mischievous Harry Zidler, but was watched out after by the gentle and caring Marie Zidler-his wife, nonetheless. He had lived there ever since he could possibly remember. The Zidlers ran the orphanage and often put on plays played by the children, and Christian was always the writer. The orphanage put on plays because they could no longer depend on charity to pay for all the bills. They were, after all, just another orphanage in a small village near a big city. In fact, the village was quite poor and the city were full of rich snobs who donated only for tax and image reasons. The village was called Mont Marte, and the city was New Paris. It was a new city and village in England, which name would soon change. But for the time that Christian walked the Earth, it was Mont Marte and New Paris. Many of the French had traveled to England in search for a new life. And the Zidlers were at the top of revolution. They had called it the revolution of true freedom and it's beauty that is love. Also known as the first bohemian revolution. Christian James was the first orphan to have been at the orphanage. His mother was killed by a robber when he was just a baby and his father had gone insane and killed himself, leaving him penniless and alone. That was in 1761, it was now 1784. And he wanted to become a writer. He'd been in the middle of the revolution all his life, but now, it was time to join it.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine Bernhardt was the prodigal daughter of Lana Bernhardt and William Chatue. Two very famous actors. She lived with her mother, but was raised by her older brother, Nathan Chatue. The two, but same, family lived in Old London in France. Though her parent's fortune came from acting, they invested their money and became very rich, and successful. Richer, and more successful. In fact, neither of the two even liked acting. And neither of them wanted or appreciated Satine's dreams of becoming an actress. But big brother Nathan was always there to support her. He was relatively older than she was, and he became a businessman, which made their parents simply glow, but he still supported Satine and her dreams which made her glow. And he supported her even when she decided to become a real actress and decided to go off to Mont Marte in New Paris and join the revolution which was still revelating since 1761. And it was now 1784. She had been surrounded by acting all her life, but now, was the time to join it.  
  
  
  
Note: I hope you liked it. And this is the intro to the first part of my story, which has three part, might as well be only two, but I hope you bare with it until I really get into the plot. Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before, I own Old London, New Paris and Mont Marte, but unfortunately, all Moulin Rouge! related items belong to Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce and 20th Century Fox.  
  
Note: Thank you for bearing with the story, just bear with it until the next chapter, it should start getting good by then.hopefully. Also, I don't know when trains were invented so, it's here, I did not exactly research the 1700's..sorry.  
  
  
  
Satine looked outside the window of the train. The conductor just announced that Mont Marte was just a few minutes away. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Here she was, following her dreams and choosing a penniless existence over a wealthy one. But she would be happy here. She just knew it. But she knew that she mustn't fall in love while on her way to stardom. No. She had many times before, but all of them were nothing but superficial lies. "Love is just a game," was her motto. She hoped that love would be through with her. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what her new life will be like.  
  
~*~  
  
Christian woke up in a very early hour of the day. Today was the big day. A financier was coming and this was the Red Mill's last chance to put on a damn good play and get some money. A lot of money. Why? Because if they didn't, the orphanage would be taken by the bank and all the children would be thrown out. He already had a story in mind, but the financier would have to like the 'preview' of the show first. That, he was nervous about. The actress that Toulouse and his friends had in mind was.Audrey. A stuck up woman who resembled a man, sometimes. But she was a pretty good actress, yes, but she thought she was nothing less, actually more, than a goddess. Christian chuckled to himself. Who else would play the part? Nini? Nini was a prostitute on the streets who hung around the Red Mill. She used to live there as an orphan and she just wouldn't leave. She said, "Why does Christian get to stay?" and Harold answered, "Cause he pays rent." But still, she would not leave. In fact she paid rent after that.once. Christian chuckled again. Well, he better get ready for the duchess later tonight. The 'preview' of the play was not until tomorrow, but the duchess wanted to meet him tonight as to, what did Harold say? Ah, yes, to 'see into the soul of the writer,' which Christian could understand. He closed his eyes hoping that she'll like him and his play. And that Audrey will not scare her off. What if the duchess hates his play? He shuddered. His story was not very good; at least he didn't think so. He had always wanted to write about love, but he had never been in love! Luckily right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through his roof, interrupting his train of thought. Christian did not mind this, of-course, considering he was at Doc's place. Doc was a doctor, or used to be, but his addiction to Absinthe destroyed that. Toulouse and the rest, the rest being Doc, Satie, and the Argentinean. He had fallen asleep here last night. After a few minutes, Christian was ready to go, and he did leave. He could not stay because Doc could no longer afford the rent, so he moved in with Toulouse and the rest. He would have invited at-least one of them to stay, but they loved to party.far too much. 


End file.
